


College #1

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [6]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's complete lack of skill at packing becomes obvious to her helping girlfriend pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College #1

June 23rd – Theme - College  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Quinn, if you take all of those you won't have any room for important things!"

"These are important!"

Rachel walked over to the suitcase. "Eragon, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter, Ender's Game, The Dalek Factor," Rachel read the titles as she sorted through the suitcase. "And these are just half!" she cried, piling up books, pulling them out and dumping them on the bed. "Quinn, you don't need all of these!"

"Yes. I do," Quinn answered, picking up all the books and dropping them back into the suitcase.

"Oh, don't give me that "books are a man's best friend" lecture again because believe me, when you're at Yale and you won't have your clothes and toothbrush these books won't be much use."

Quinn didn't reply, knowing her girlfriend was right.

"Plus, there's a library there!" Rachel said, trying to cheer Quinn up.

"I… I guess."

"So can we leave these here?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the dozen or so books resting inside the otherwise empty suitcase.

"Except this one," Quinn said, reaching out for the Harry Potter book. "Oh, and this one!" she said, pulling out Eragon. After a moment she reached in and took a few more.

"Quinn…" Rachel said, frowning.

"Oh, fine. Okay, just these three then." She emptied the suitcase and placed the chosen ones inside.

"And that's it," Rachel said. She turned back to the closet and continued sorting through its contents, looking for the perfect outfit for Quinn's first day of class.

After a while she heard some rustling and turned around to find the blonde girl shoving something into the suitcase.

"What's that, Quinn?" she asked, going over to the bed.

"Nothing," Quinn replied in the most innocent voice she could muster. It wasn't that good.

Rachel picked up the newly added black bag that lay inside the suitcase. She opened it and found herself staring at half of Quinn's bookcase. Quinn was great at many things but packing was definitelynot one of them.


End file.
